


maybe tonight i'll call you

by jaewinies



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinies/pseuds/jaewinies
Summary: Myungsoo couldn't help but watch and stare when Sungyeol walked off the platform for a wardrobe change, pulling off this jacket or that shirt, revealing the smooth skin of his back (Myungsoo wanted to touch him, run his fingers over him).





	maybe tonight i'll call you

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in 2011 when i was 17 years old. it probably doesn't match up with how myungyeol are currently characterized, but i wanted to have it here so ... here it is i'm sorry

Myungsoo looked up from the viewfinder of his camera to see the most beautiful specimen he had ever photographed in his entire career. Tall, lean, with a - misleading? - baby face, Lee Sungyeol looked like he had been perfectly sculpted out of some rare and otherworldly substance by God Himself. Myungsoo gulped and looked him up and down, meeting Sungyeol’s unwavering dark gaze. If he continued to stare any longer he'd probably end up drooling or something equally ridiculous, and Myungsoo thought it best to at least try to save what was left of his dignity.

The next few hours were filled with the standard "Nice, nice"s and "Let's try this pose"s. Myungsoo was having a difficult time just merely pressing the shutter button, because his hands were shaking too much. As it was he had almost knocked his tripod over multiple times. He was used to seeing beautiful people all day, every day of his life, but there was something about ... something about Lee Sungyeol that was different about all the other pompous airhead models he had photographed.

Sungyeol had kind eyes, that sparkled when he smiled for one shot, and in the next were shining with curiosity, anger, desire. He had it all down. Not only was he the most alluring model Myungsoo had ever worked with, but he was also the most talented. He had either been doing this for a while, or he was just naturally charismatic. Myungsoo couldn't help but watch and stare when Sungyeol walked off the platform for a wardrobe change, pulling off this jacket or that shirt, revealing the smooth skin of his back (Myungsoo wanted to touch him, run his fingers over him).

Get yourself together, Myungsoo. It was like a mantra.

When shooting was over for the day, Myungsoo focused on packing up his equipment (not on keeping his breathing regular, no) and getting the hell out of the photoshoot room. He gave the area one last fleeting glance, his heart totally not sinking even a little bit when he saw that Sungyeol was nowhere to be found. He slipped into his warm down-filled jacket, heaved his heavy bag over his shoulder, and braced for the piercing cold of the winter air.

It was only when he slipped his hands into his mittens that he noticed the note peeking out of his left pocket. He pulled it out, slowly and carefully unfolding it, feeling his chest constrict with what definitely wasn't anticipation. There was a phone number, and two words:

Call me.

Myungsoo scrunched the paper up and hastily shoved it back into his pocket.

 

 

Weeks passed and Myungsoo didn't call Sungyeol. To be fair, though, he had been busy. He definitely wasn't ignoring it or anything. The crumpled paper stayed at the bottom of his jacket pocket, and Myungsoo tried to avoid brushing his fingers against it at all costs. He did his best to push all thoughts of Lee Sungyeol to the back of his mind and carry on with his daily routine, but it was a difficult task and Myungsoo didn't have much willpower.

Myungsoo trudged up the stairs to a small cafe on the corner, glad to find shelter from the harsh wind. He took a seat at a table nestled far in the back and took out his camera to review the day's work. A waitress came by to bring him a mug of hot coffee, and he sipped at it a bit while clicking through each picture. Moments passed, and Myungsoo became increasingly aware of the fact that he was being watched. He looked up from his camera and met the eyes of none other than Lee Sungyeol.

The two stared at each other, neither one wanting to say anything. Neither of them wanted to make the first move. Finally, Sungyeol stood up, slow and deliberately, and made his way over to Myungsoo's table. He plunked himself down on the chair opposite Myungsoo and folded his hands.

"Long time no see, stranger," Sungyeol said with a smile.

Myungsoo said nothing.

"You didn't call." Myungsoo knew Sungyeol was trying to be nonchalant, but he could see through it.

Myungsoo sighed and smiled slightly. This had been what he had been (secretly) waiting for since that day at the studio, but now that Sungyeol was here, he didn't want to give in.

He didn't want to. But he was going to.

 

 

Sungyeol grabbed the television remote and turned his head from the show he was watching. Beside him laid Myungsoo, draped at an odd angle over the couch, fast asleep, his head hanging over the armrest. Sungyeol stared at him, admiring all the little things about him that he loved. The way his chest would rise and fall with each deep breath. The way his eyelashes fluttered (Sungyeol wondered what he was dreaming about). The way he'd lift his hand and flop it against his nose, as if swatting at a persistent fly. Most evenings were spent this way. The two would settle onto the couch for a night of relaxing, and Myungsoo - exhausted from another hectic, go-go-go day - would be dead to the world within ten minutes, leaving Sungyeol to cover the unconscious figure with a blanket, give him a quick kiss on the forehead and head off to bed. It was like a ritual.

Sungyeol sighed and brushed his fingers over Myungsoo's arm, smiling at the way Myungsoo stirred in his sleep at the touch. He did it again.

Then Sungyeol got an idea.

He creeped his hand up to the edge of Myungsoo's thin cotton t-shirt. He slid his fingers underneath and quickly stroked the smooth skin of his stomach. He lightly scraped his nails around Myungsoo's belly-button. Sungyeol continued these motions, going faster and faster until he was full-on tickling him.

Myungsoo groaned and unconsciously flailed his arm in the general direction of Sungyeol's hand. Sungyeol giggled and dodged him, moving onto more of what he knew were Myungsoo's ticklish spots. Myungsoo continued to feebly fight back, murmuring incoherent words of protest. Sungyeol leaned down until his face was only inches from Myungsoo's, close enough that he could count his eyelashes. He was just about to give him a peck when Myungsoo's eyes shot open. He heaved himself into a sitting position, Sungyeol yelping and awkwardly jumping backwards to avoid their faces smushing together. Myungsoo positioned himself above Sungyeol, drawing lazy circles on Sungyeol's stomach.

Sungyeol squirmed and Myungsoo laughed, pulling his hand away and brushing the older's hair back. "What, you think it's alright to pull a sneak attack on me and not let me fight back?" With his head cocked to one side, he smirked and whispered, "That's not very fair, now is it?"

Sungyeol pouted, grabbing Myungsoo's hand and intertwining their fingers. "It seemed like a fun idea at the time."

Myungsoo chuckled. "You know what else seems like a good idea?" he said slyly, placing a tiny kiss on the end of Sungyeol's nose.

Sungyeol raised his eyebrows. "I think I know what you're referring to ..." he said, snaking his hands around Myungsoo's neck and pulling him in closer.

"Do you now," Myungsoo murmured in Sungyeol's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Sungyeol squirmed. "Soo ..." he breathed.

Myungsoo hovered his lips over Sungyeol's, teasing him. He sneaked his hand under Sungyeol's shirt, dragging his fingers around and around Sungyeol's belly button.

And then, he started to tickle him.

**Author's Note:**

> the original author's note i wrote on livejournal ended with "i'm really self-conscious about my writing and the ending really sucks thank you good night" bye


End file.
